Pathos
by GreekGirl
Summary: What happens when Hermione continues to help Neville in potions class and the repercussions of it. SMUT SMUT SMUT AND LOTS OF SMUT and OOC Hermione and Snape.  Also translated into French by KathAdrian!  PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEE REVIEW!
1. Pathos

**Pathos**

**Snape and Hermione Oneshot**

**This is the first fanfic I've written in years so bear with me lol**

**I OWN NOTHING! But I thank JK Rowling for everything she's ever done**

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Detention Granger, for being such an insufferable no-it-all." Snape scowled at the beginning of Potions class.

Hermione's face began to flush with fury. So what if she was helping Neville? If she didn't, she was sure he would cause some sort of explosion and that would get him in trouble, plus, many points taken away from Gryffindor.

"Blimey Hermione, when are you just going to learn your lesson and stop getting yourself in trouble?" Ron said while holding in a laugh.

"What is this? Third time this month?" Harry said, also holding back a laugh.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued working on her potion. When class was dismissed Snape help Hermione back.

"Granger, I thought you would have learned by now to stop helping Longbottem with his work!" Snape said with a little laugh and mischievous smile.

"It was hard enough to help him. I think he's actually doing better in potions now that I've been helping him so much. But surely enough I noticed he added too many Wrackspurt seeds to his potion, which could of cause a catastrophe. Besides, who would you rather have in detention, Neville? Or me?" Hermione returning the naughty smile taking a step closer.

Snape quickly thrust his hand up her skirt as Hermione let out a little gasp. She opened her legs a little wider so he has more access to her pleasure points but was still careful in case a student were to come in.

"So Miss Granger, you've been a naughty girl today, how should I punish you for your detention? Something different tonight?" Snape asked her. His head was sparkling with drops of sweat and his fingers were cramping from moving so much but it was all worth it.

Hermione could barely talk. His fingers were moving in and out, all around her. She was breathing faster and couldn't hold on to the pulsing feeling in her tight snap.

"Oh please professor, can I cum now?" Hermione gasped.

"Not yet. But I want you to try and compose yourself a bit and peak your head out the door." Snape grinned.

"What?"

"Your friends are waiting for you outside still. They're wondering what's taking so long. I want you to peak your head outside and tell them that your going to be awhile and that you'll meet them later."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said as she started to remove Snape's fingers from her snap but Snape stopped her.

"No, you need to tell them while I'm still inside you. Let's see if you're a convincing actress." Snape grinned and gave her a wink.

Hermione gulped but felt her snap pounding more and more and didn't want him to stop so she allowed Snape to lift her up gently and carry her to the doorway. She cracked the door open and arched her back sideways to see Harry, Ron and Neville sitting on the ground waiting. Hermione felt Snape insert another finger and she let out a little gasp, which got the boys attention.

"Hermione! What is taking so long? I'm getting hungry!" Ron whined.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to get you in trouble again!" Neville exclaimed.

"Why is your face so red?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say. How could Snape think this was a smart idea?

Suddenly she felt Snape lifting one of her legs in the air. She suddenly felt his warm breath on her snap and felt his tongue go in to her. Her breath got deeper and she closed her eyes, taking in the ecstasy…

"Well?" Harry said annoyed.

"Ummm, Snape and I are discussing my detention and… we got in to a little argument. You don't have to wait for me though, just- Ah, go- Ah, go to lunch."

"What was that?" Neville asked inquisitively.

"Ummm," Hermione racked her brain for a logical answer for why she sounded like she was moaning in pleasure.

"I-I was holding back a sneeze, Ah- Choo!"

And with that Hermione let out a loud fake, but convincing sneeze, spit and all.

"Sorry boys, I'll be down soon. Don't wait for me." Hermione prayed that they would finally leave because she couldn't hold her orgasm in any longer.

"Fine Hermione, I'll save you a sandwich!" Ron said eagerly.

"That is, if he doesn't eat it before you get back." Harry laughed.

The boys finally sauntered away and Hermione straightened her back out as she shut the door. Finally she collapsed against in a grabbed the doorknob gripping it as tight as she could, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Please professor may I please cum now?" Hermione cried with little tears trickling from her eyes.

Snape removed his tongue and started rubbing her snap fast.

"You may."

Finally Hermione release everything she had been holding in and let herself cum.

Snape released her finally as she slumped to the ground.

"Well Miss Granger," Snape said as he stood up, "Your detention will be served tonight in this classroom. If you're here even a minute past 8 you will be in for some serious punishment."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said and she grabbed her things and walked out the door.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Later that night.

8:01pm

Hermione walks in the door. Snape was sitting at his desk.

"It seems you are late Miss Granger."

Snape quickly glides across the floor, cloak billowing and slammed the door shut and pushed Hermione against the wall.

"I guess it's time for your punishment."

THE END

**Let me know what you guys think! This is the first fanfic I've written in years! I used to write them in 6th grade (nothing bad of course lol) but I just decided it was time to start writing again! And of course I decided to write one like this to start it off haha. I've already got another one on the way that's oneshot and another long one I'm dying to start!**

**I'm thankful for any reviews I get! Please be blunt and tell me what I need to improve on!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Punishment

**You've all been commenting and messaging me and I finally did it! I have written a sequel to Pathos! Just so you all know it's about to get reallllyyy kinky in here. It's also not that long because I suddenly had a huge writers block and didn't know how to continue, but I will! This chapter was actually going to be a separate oneshot but I decided to continue it on to Pathos since it worked so well. **

**Hope you all like it so far!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Snape shoved Hermione against the wall.

"I guess it's time for your punishment."

Snape attacked Hermione's lips with hunger and squeezed her shoulders as Hermione whimpered. Her lips felt bruised and she bit Snape's lip in ecstasy. Snape let out a moan and shoved her to the ground. With a wave of his wand, a rope suspended from the ceiling appeared and wound its way like a snake around Hermione's hands and tightened. With Hermione's hands above her head, her chest was heaving heavily. Snape leaned in and bit each nipple through her shirt and bra hard. Hermione let out a whimper.

"Do you like that Miss Granger?" Snape growled.

"Oh yes, Professor! I love it!" Hermione screamed.

"Well I guess I'm not punishing you enough if your enjoying it, I need to make you cry in pain!"

With that, Snape reached his hands into her button down shirt and ripped it apart. As buttons flew everywhere he waved his wand and muttered "Diffindo" and Hermione's bra ripped down the middle.

There they were. Those perky little tits that Snape had been drooling over ever since Hermione hit puberty. He reached, grasping those breasts and squeezed them hard. He leaned in and bit them hard again as Hermione let out a cry. Snape continued this till Hermione's face was shining with sweat and tears. He them put his hand up her skirt and felt the moisture that had formed. He started rubbing her clit hard and felt her panties become more and more soaked. Her breathing was getting heavier as she arched her back into Snape's chest. He responded by slipping her skirt and panties off and making the rope holding her arms, higher so Hermione was no standing on the tops of her toes. Snape bent down and stuck a finger in her pussy. She was so wet that it slid in there like easily. Snape then decided that one finger wouldn't be enough so he stuck all his fingers in and maneuvered his fist inside. Shrieking Hermione bit her lip hard and Snape thrust his fist in and out of her pussy. Her breaths got faster and faster till she was screaming.

"I'm going to cum!" Hermione gasped.

Before Snape could get his fist out, warm liquids squirted out around his hand dripping everywhere. Hermione's body was shaking and she couldn't control it.

"What just happened?" She whimpered as she slowly regained control of her body.

"You just squirted Miss Granger." Snape chortled, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, lets do it again!"

Snape smirked and released the rope hanging her from the ceiling but kept her hand bound behind her back. He took his pants off and Hermione stared at his dick as it poked out from behind his dark green boxers. Snape pulled his boxers down and shoved his dick into Hermione's mouth making her deep throat even though he knew she couldn't. He kept it there till Hermione made a stuttering noise and started to choke before he pulled out and continued to rape her mouth again. Snape let out a moaned. The feeling of his cock sliding down her throat was intoxicating. He pushed her back so she was lying on her back and he put his legs above her head and repositioned his thrusting movement into her mouth. Hermione tried to open her mouth wider to relieve her gag reflex. Droplets of sweat from Snape's chest were falling on her face and trickling down her cheeks and she felt her mouth drying up, as she tasted salt. Hermione's jaw was aching and she was finding it harder and harder to catch her breath. Snape pause thrusting and slapped his hand across her face. The vibration from her mouth finally made him cum all over her mouth. Hermione's cheek burned but she was glad it was over. She slowly licked her lips, enjoying the salty taste in her mouth. Snape sat down catching his breath for a minute. Then he strode over to where he placed his wand and snatched it up.

"You've been a very naughty girl Miss. Granger, and now I'm really going to show you what happens when you are naughty in my classroom."

Snape slashed his wand fast in the air and Hermione let out a scream.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Again, sorry that it's short. I was typing this in my math class (haha) and got stuck but I wanted to post something since I haven't posted anything in awhile. I will continue it more but I kinda liked leaving it on this cliffhanger.**

**Give me some reviews and tell me what you want to see more or less of!**

**xoxo**


End file.
